Supernaturally Charmed
by sam winchester1108
Summary: After Sam is attacked, the boys have to find the demon and kill it. When they go to see Bobby, he tells them that he knows three very good people that can help. Can they all work together to find and kill the demon?
1. The Beginning of Their Next Adventure

**Chapter 1**

Pain. That was all he felt. The white-hot pain he felt on the back of his right leg. Something had bitten him. He didn't know what it was or where it was. He looked around and began to take in his surroundings. It was an old rundown factory that had been abandoned for a week due to the mysterious deaths. It was quite dark but he was still able to see some things. All Sam knew was that he had to find his brother. _Dean. Where the hell are you?_ Sam didn't like feeling like a little boy who had to go to his father or older brother for help, but the pain outweighed the rest of his thoughts. _The phone. Where is that God damn phone?_ It all went blurry for the young Winchester when he was attacked from behind by that...well he didn't know what it was exactly. He began to feel around for his cell phone, hoping that whatever attacked him did not break it. He finally was able to find the phone and immediately began to dial Dean's number.

Meanwhile, Dean was back at the motel, eagerly waiting for Sam to come back. It was only a little job and Sam was well prepared. Sam was able to handle it on his own. Sam even assured him that everything would be okay right before he left, and when Sam didn't come back after two hours, Dean began to worry. He was thinking of going to the factory to help him, but he was afraid that if he left, then Sam would come back and wonder where he was. _Come on Sammy. Where the hell are you? Dad I need your help. I can't find Sammy and I am a little worried so I was wondering if you could help me out. Give me some sort of sign that he is okay. Please Dad, I need to know-._ Before Dean could finish his thoughts, his cell phone rang.

"Sammy?"

"Dean. I need your help."

"Are you alright?"

"Not really. Just please come and get me." Sam did not sound like himself. He sounded weak and hurt.

"Alright. Where are you."

"The factory."

"Ok I'll be right there. Just hold tight." Dean hung up the phone and grabbed the keys to the impala and sped towards Sam.

"Sam!" Dean yelled when he got to the building.

"Sammy! Where are you?!"

"Here." Dean looked over and saw Sam on the floor and bleeding.

"My God." Dean said in a low voice and ran over to aid his brother.

"Sam are you alright?" He asked as he grabbed Sam's head and began to examine his face. He didn't see any blood on his face, so he checked out the rest of him. To him, it looked like Sam was missing the back of his right leg. Fear began to go through his veins.

"Sam what happened?"

"Something came out from behind me and attacked me. I don't know where it went." Sam began to try and get up but Dean instantly protested.

"Whoa whoa. Where do you think you're going Van Dam. You're hurt and we are going right to the hospital." he said as he lowered his brother back to the ground.

"Dean what are you talking about?! You're wanted for murder. You can't be seen anywhere people will recognize you."

"Sam you're hurt. The last thing I care about is the police."

"Dean we have to fund this thing. We can't just leave. It could hurt more innocent people. We have to find it and kill it."

"We don't even know what IT is! You came in here unprepared and look what happened! Sam we are going to the hospital right now and that is it!"

"You are not taking me to the hospital! Let's go to see Bobby."

"Are you kidding me? Bobby is like three hours away from here. We are going to the hospital, its closer."

"Dean we are going to Bobby's."

"Hospital."

"Bobby's."

"Hospital."

"Bobby's."

"Hospital."

Dean looked at his brother. He was tired of fighting. All he wanted to do was get his brother some help. He couldn't do that if Sam wouldn't corporate.

"Are you sure that you can make it?"

"I'll be fine. Just help me to the car."

Inside the car, things were not any better. Dean was asking his brother every two minutes if he was alright and Sam was getting as frustrated as ever. It was a little passed one in the morning and Sam was exhausted and all he wanted to do was sleep. He tried to close his eyes but every time he did, Dean would talk to him to try and keep him awake. Last time he was aware, Dean was blasting a Metallica and they were only an hour away from Bobby's.

_Dean was bleeding. He was on the floor with arm sliced open. Someone was standing over him with a knife in one hand._

_"Where is he?" the stranger asked._

_"I don't know. I swear I don't know."_

_"He is your brother. How can you not know? I'm not going to hurt him if that is what you're thinking. No we are going to be nice to him. We are going to kill him quickly. I promise you that he won't feel a thing. But since you're not telling me anything, I'm just gonna have to torture you some more until your ready to talk." The stranger began to walk near him and Sam began to lose sight of his brother._

"Sam! Sam! Sam!" Sam woke to his brother yelling his name and a huge headache. Dean saw the pain in his brother's eyes and became worried.

"Sam are you alright?"

"Sam what happened?" Sam was starring off into space with a worried look on his face. "Sammy!"

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Sam?"

"When I call you Sammy, then I know you'll answer me. Now tell me what happened."

"I had a vision about you."

"What happened?"

"Someone had to tied to a chair and he or she or whatever it was, was questioning you about me. I think it was the same thing that attacked me."

"I thought you said that you were bitten."

"I was but we have faced shape shifters before."

"So how do you know that the person who was interrogating me was the same person that attacked you?"

"Just call it a hunch."

"We will talk about this later. Right now let's get you to Bobby's." Dean turned his attention back to the car. Sam looked down at the back of his leg and saw that the bleeding had slowed down. He looked back up towards Dean and silently said "We have to protect you."

"Me?! What about you?!"

"Dean you may DIE because of me."

"You're my brother. Dad told me to protect you at all costs. It's my responsibility."

"What do you think MY responsibility is Dean?!"

"Okay, okay. We are both in some pretty hot water but all we have to do is come up with a plan. We always do."

"Yeah but Dean...How? We don't know when this thing is going to attack again or where it is."

"Well first thing's first. We are gonna get Bobby to look at that leg of your's and then we will deal with it."

Bobby was tired. He had been out all night getting rid of a ghost that was terrorizing a family over in Nevada. All he wanted to do was go to bed and sleep until the end of the century. He had just climbed into bed when there was a knock, more like a bang, at the door. He was arguing with himself about wether or not to answer the door.

"Bobby!" He heard from outside the door.

"OO SHIT THAT'S DEAN'S VOICE!" He jumped out of bed and ran to the door. He saw Dean supporting Sam. He looked down and saw blood coming out of Sam's leg. There was no time for "Hellos". He rushed Sam and Dean into the kitchen.

"What happened?!" He asked as he grabbed some supplies from the cabinet.

"Believe me, I wish I knew." Sam answered as Bobby began to examine his leg. It was in bad shape. He wasn't really sure that he could be much help. Sam was lucky that it wasn't infected too badly.

"My God Sam. What the hell could have done this? You have to tell me everything that had happened."

"Well I got into the factory and I started to look around. I didn't see anything at first, then something started to move in the corner of my eye. I went over to see it what it was and then before I knew it, I was on the floor bleeding. The truth is..I don't really know what happened. I want to figure it out as badly as everyone else here." Sam looked down and saw that Bobby was wrapping a cloth around his leg. "Am I okay?"

"You'll be fine. You should rest. Your brother and I will handle all of the research."

"No Bobby. I'll help out. Just lead me to a couple of books and I'll do a little research."

"No Sam!" Dean yelled. "Its time for you to rest. I'll wake you if we find anything."

Sam looked at Dean then Bobby and then back to Dean.

"I'm not gonna win this fight am I?"

"Afraid not." Dean answered. "Go to bed and get some rest. Doctor's orders." Dean led Sam into the bedroom while Bobby got all of his books and put them on the table.


	2. Meeting the Charmed Ones

**Chapter 2**

Dean and Bobby had been reading for a few hours and they had no luck. Dean didn't want this thing to hurt anyone, especially a family member, again. Dean began to thing more about Sam's vision. He wanted to make a list of everyone who had a grudge against him or anyone in the family, but he had realized that it would take too long. He had tried to think about the recent jobs they had, and maybe there was a demon that wasn't too happy with the way the fight ended. _Let's think Dean. The_ _last job was the haunting in the hotel. The ghost wanted some company in the afterlife and she tried to kill the little girl. But there were no other demons involved, so it_ _can't_ _be that. This could be part of the Master Plan. Would they want Sam dead? Or maybe they are testing to see how strong he really is. And all of the demons know his_ _weakness-me. There has to be something that I can do._ Dean tried really hard to think about his options. He became worried that he may not be able to protect his brother.

CREEEAK

"What was that?" Bobby asked.

"Sam!" Dean jumped out of his chair and ran into the bedroom. Dean reached the room and saw Sam hugging his head. He knew what that meant-Sam was having a vision. Dean sat down besides his brother. He knew that there was nothing he could do when Sam was having one of his premonitions. All he could do was wait until it was over.

_Screams could be heard from Dean. The cut on his arm had grown and dried blood could be found on his head. He could feel his body shutting down. He couldn't take much more of it._

_"You sure that you don't know where you're brother is?" Dean didn't answer. He didn't have the strength._

_"Who are you?" was all Dean said._

_"OO now. You don't recognize me?"_

_"Should I?"_

_"Why, we met a couple of times. We are really close." the stranger stepped closer to Dean. "Recognize me now?"_

_"No."_

_"You're hurting my feelings, and I thought that after you threw me out a window you couldn't hurt me anymore." It suddenly clicked in Dean's head._

_"Meg."_

_"That's right Dean. Do you like the new look I have going?"_

_"You attacked my brother didn't you, you evil son of a bitch."_

_"OO now he wasn't hurt that badly. He's fine and when you tell me where he is, I promise, I won't hurt him."_

Sam was confused. Meg was killed a long time ago. How could she still be alive?

"Sam what happened?" Sam looked up and saw Dean beside him and Bobby was standing right behind him.

"You seem to be asking me that a lot lately."

"Hey its my job. Now what's going on?"

"I know who's doing all of this."

"Who?"

"Meg."

"Meg? She's dead and besides you were bitten, and the last time I checked Meg is not a dog."

"Well it must be a new power or something because I saw her talking to you and she told you straight out that it was her."

"Well how do you know that she was telling the truth? Demons lie!"

"Well it's the only lead we have and we have to follow it."

"You're right. Okay do you have _any_ idea on where she is?"

"No but she is looking for me so I have a feeling that finding her won't be the hard part."

The next day, Bobby and Dean told Sam to rest one more day while they tried to come up with a plan on how to fight Meg. Dean was pacing the floor. He knew that Meg hated them both and she was working on a way to torture them. Dean knew that he had to fight back, he just didn't know how. _Okay, okay. Dean think. Let's_ _go over the situation. Meg is back and she wants revenge. Let's think, is there anything that she wants?_ That thought made Dean really focus. Was there anything that she wanted. _Meg is a demon. Do demons really want anything?_ It was hard for Dean to come up with an answer to that question. It was useless. Dean didn't understand demons, he never really hung around to really get to know them. "Shoot first and ask questions later" was his motto. The most important thing for him to do right now was to keep an eye on his brother, and that was exactly what he was going to do.

"Dean, let's hit the road." Sam's voice pulled him from his thoughts.

"Hit the road? What are you talking about?" Dean asked surprisingly.

"What do you mean, what do I mean? We are going to see if we can find Meg."

"Sam, no. Its too dangerous."

"Since when has that stopped us? Dean we have to find her and kill her before she hurts anyone else."

"We killed her once and she came back. How do you know that she won't come back again?"

Dean had a point and Sam knew it. Meg had fallen out and a window and lived. Sam wasn't thinking straight. All he wanted to do was get rid of Meg for good and he couldn't even do that because he had no idea where she was.

"There has to be some way that we can track her down. Maybe if we set a trap."

"OO no. I know where you're going with this. We are not going to use you as bait."

"I wasn't thinking that. But now that you mention it, it sounds like a great idea." Sam had the idea in his head since he woke up that morning. It made sense to him. Meg wanted Sam and she wasn't going to rest until she found him. He didn't want her to hurt his brother. Sam would easily sacrifice himself for his brother in a heartbeat. If Sam had to die for his brother, he wouldn't have to think twice about it. For him, it was easy. "Dean listen to me. It will be alright. Hey, we'll have the upper hand."

"There are hundreds of things that could go wrong." Dean was not happy with the idea. One mistake could ruin everything. Sam could be dead. Life without Sam was something that Dean did not want to imagine. He had lost his father and mother to a demon, and he was not about to lose his brother to a demon. "Sam we are not going through with it. Don't you realize that you could... die?"

"Yeah I could die. But I would rather die, then watch a hundred innocent people being killed by that..that BITCH!"

"She is not going to get the chance to kill anymore people. We will send her ass back to hell. Let's just put our heads together and see if we could come up with a plan."

It was hard. It was not like they could snap their fingers and Meg would appear right in front of them.

"I wonder if there was some way that we could write a spell to summon her to us." Sam thought out loud.

"As a matter of fact there is." The boys turned around and saw Bobby standing in the door frame. "It just so happens that I know three women that do it for a living. Its actually more of a family tradition. Have you boys ever heard of the Charmed Ones?"

"It sounds like a make- up company." Dean said.

"The Charmed Ones? That sounds so familiar to me." Sam went into the other room and grabbed his father's journal. He came back into the room reading the book. "A HA! The Charmed Ones- Piper, Phoebe, and Paige. They helped dad out a few years back. But they're all the way in California. That's a long drive. By the time we get there and back, Meg could've killed hundreds more people by then."

"It's not a problem." Bobby assured them. "One of the sisters can orb."

"Orb?? What the hell is that?" Dean asked.

"They can get from place to place without a car or a plane or a boat. It's kind of like flying."

"How fast can you get a hold of them?" Sam asked.

"Now that is not the problem. You see, one of the sisters, Paige, was your father's white lighter. I can call her name and she can come right now. She knows my voice."

"Sorry Bobby, but you lost me at 'white lighter'. Explain please." Dean said.

"Well white lighters are like angels. They help witches grow into their powers."

"Yeah but dad was not a witch." Sam pointed out.

"No but he dated one. They all became good friends, than Paige began to look after them both. I met Paige soon after and we also became good friends. I still talk to her today."

"Okay call her quick and see if she can bring her sisters." Bobby backed up a few steps. Sam and Dean were both expecting to see him reach for the phone. When he didn't, they got confused.

"PAIGE!!"

"Ow..what are you doing?" Dean asked covering his ears to block the sound.

"Calling Paige."

"Doesn't she use a phone?"

"She does but this is easier. PAIGE, ITS BOBBY!! I NEED YOUR HELP. CAN YOU GET YOUR SISTERS AND PLEASE COME QUICK. IT'S AN EMERGENCY!"

At first, Sam and Dean did not know what to expect. For a couple of seconds there was nothing, then a blue light entered the room. It looked like blue dust particles to Sam and Dean, but the dust particles formed and created a shape. They didn't know what to think. They went for their guns, but soon enough, the Charmed Ones were standing in front of them. They seemed like normal girls. They were wearing clothes that any woman would wear. The one standing in the middle had long brown hair. It was straight and the front was pulled back. The sister standing to her right also had brown hair, but her's was pulled all the way up. The sister on the other end with the red hair quickly ran over and gave Bobby a hug.

"Bobby! I missed you SOOOO much!" To Sam and Dean, it seemed like a family reunion. Bobby looked like a grandfather that just got to see his grandchildren after four years of them being away at college.

"Paige! It's good to see you." Bobby turned to the sisters and hugged them as well.

"How are you doing Bobby?" one of them asked.

"I'm doing alright. How about you guys? How's Wyatt?"

"OO he's fine. He's home sleeping."

"I'm happy to hear it. OO boys. I want you to meet the Charmed Ones. This is Piper. She can freeze and blow things up." Bobby said as he had his arm around the sister with the long straight brown hair. Sam went to shake her hand and introduced himself when Dean took a couple of steps back.

"Your not gonna blow me up are you?" Dean asked as Piper laughed.

"No you don't have to worry about that."

"I'm Dean by the way."

"It's nice to meet you."

"And this is Phoebe. She can levitate and she has premonitions." Bobby said as he had his arm around the sister with the brown hair that was pulled up.

"Premonitions?" Sam asked. "Your not one of the chosen kids are you?"

"No Sam." Bobby answered. "Like I said, what they do is a family tradition. They are from a family of witches. They are born with these powers. You got your powers when you were a baby, not at birth."

"You have powers too?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah. I have premonitions too."

"Well I hate to cut this meeting short but can you three do to help us?" Dean asked without thinking.

"What can we do to help you?!" Phoebe asked. "You've got to be kidding me. We can help you vanquish its ass."

"OO feisty. I like that."

"Dean we don't have the time for this!" Sam yelled as he turned to face the Charmed Ones. "What's the plan?"

"Well we are going to do what we normally do. Write a spell, make a potion, and send its ass back to hell."

"Well that sounds like a great plan but we did that already. She was sent to hell but she somehow got out. Any other bright ideas girls?" Dean shot back.

"What kind of demon is it?" Piper asked.

"Um the bad kind?" Dean answered not really sure that he knew the answer.

"You don't know? How can you not know? Don't you guys do research?" Piper asked.

"Well yeah but that's normally his job." Dean answered as he pointed to his brother.

"Hey I tried but there was nothing in dad's book or any other book that I read that can tell me anything about the different types of demons." Sam said in his own defense.

"Maybe not in the book that you guys were reading" Piper said with a smirk on her face. "But in the book that we read, I'm sure that we can find something. Paige." Piper said as she turned toward her sister. "Go home and get the Book of Shadows." Paige was gone in the blink of an eye.

"Say what?" Dean asked. "Do you wanna repeat that?"

"The Book of Shadows Dean." Dean turned to see his brother and discovered that he was the one who spoke.

"Do you want to continue Einstein?"

"The Book of Shadows helps witches find out what demon they are hunting and it usually gives them a potion to kill them. If we're lucky, then there will be a spell in there to summon it to us. In this case, Meg."

"How do you know about that?" Phoebe asked.

"Well all witches have their versions of those books. I read that in my dad's journal." Sam answered with a smile on his face showing that he was proud of himself. Before Dean could say one of his clever remarks on his brother, Paige returned holding a big, old book in her hands. To Sam and Dean, it looked like that book had seen better days.

"OO this is gonna be a long night." Sam said because he had a feeling that he was going to be the brother to sit down with the sisters and try and figure this thing out. He also knew that there was no way that he was not going to get any sleep for a while.


	3. Late Night Talk With Phoebe

**Chapter 3**

Sam had been up all night reading the Book of Shadows backwards and forwards and he was beginning to lose hope that he may not find the answer. Dean had stayed up with him through most of the night but Dean kept on falling asleep so Sam had finally told him to go to bed. Sam pushed the book aside and started to pace, hoping that the answer would come to him. _Okay Sam. Come on there has to be something that you haven't thought of yet. We don't know what kind of demon she is but maybe there is something that you missed. Maybe the Charmed Ones know something that we don't. _

"Working hard?" Sam turned to see Phoebe standing in the doorway with two cups of coffee in her hands.

At first Sam was caught by surprise and he didn't know what to say. "Hey I didn't know that anyone was still awake" Sam said as he pulled a chair to sit down. Without even noticing, Phoebe had done the same thing.

"Yeah I know its late, I just couldn't sleep" Phoebe said.

"Bad dreams?" Sam asked trying really hard to focus on the large old book that stayed on the same page for the past several hours. On the page there was a demon with bright red markings and what looked like tribal signs on his face.

"Do you know who this is?" Sam said pointing to the page.

"That is the demon Belthazor. He has a human half whose name is Cole Turner. I dated him a while back" Phoebe replied.

"That must have been difficult" Sam said sounding more interested then he was before.

"OO it was" Phoebe said as she put her head down as all of the memories came back to her. . "The worst part about the whole thing was that he didn't tell me that he was this big powerful demon. I dated and fell in love with his human half. When I found out that he was this demon, I tried to make him all good and it didn't go as well as I'd hoped. So we vanquished his demon half and I married him. Later I found out that he had absorbed The Source's powers and that made him the new Source and that also made me the queen of the underworld. Then after that I-" Phoebe stopped in the middle of her sentence when she looked up and saw the look on Sam's face. It was a look that Phoebe had seen so many times in her life and she was accustomed to getting it thrown at her all of the time when she was a kid. It was a look of complete shock. It was as if the person was hearing her but they were not sure how to accept all of the information that she was giving them. "I know that this must not sound normal to you but its true."

"I think that I can believe you. Me and my brother have seen a lot of things but I have never heard of a good witch falling in love with a demon" Sam said.

"Well the story only gets more complicated but I don't want to bother you. I know that there must be a lot on your mind right now and I don't want to bother you with my past and my failed marriage. I'm gonna go back to bed so I won't bother you anymore" Phoebe said as she got up to go back to bed.

"Thank you for the company" Sam said as Phoebe was almost half way at the door. She turned around and met his gaze. Sam saw nothing but good in her eyes. Something was telling him that Phoebe did love Cole a lot and whatever he did to her must have really hurt her in the end.

"Believe me, it is no problem at all. Talking is one thing that I know I'm good at" Phoebe said as she started to turn around and go back to bed. "OO Sam one more thing that I think I should tell you" Phoebe said turning back around. "I know that Piper and Paige will probably think that Cole got this demon to come after you for whatever reason there may be but let me tell you that he is dead and he can't hurt anyone ever again. Good night" Phoebe said as she left the room and left Sam staring at the book with his own thoughts.

_What happened between those two. It seems like they were really in love. Were they? OO they had to be. Phoebe found out that Cole was a demon and she still stayed with him. I wonder what happened in the middle of that story. There had to be something else. Did he try to kill one of her sisters? Or worse..did he try and kill Phoebe? _Sam found himself caring deeply for Phoebe. He felt the pain that she must have gone through when she and Cole finally ended it. It was the same pain that he himself felt when he found Jessica pinned to the ceiling and fire engulfing her. It was a feeling of loss. It made you feel like you could never love and be happy again. _Maybe we have more in common than I thought. We have both felt that feeling of loss before and we both fight demons for and living. _At first, it sounded really good to Sam. He felt like he could go to Phoebe and talk to her about anything and everything. Then came a feeling that he had not felt in a long time. It was a feeling of belonging. It was like he felt sick but also wonderful. He also felt like he was scared of everything around him, but he also felt that he could take on the whole world if he needed to. He finally figured out what it was...love. _OO boy...I think that I am falling for Phoebe._


End file.
